


Truth or Dare

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Truth or Dare

The first kiss had been a dare. John knew that Piotr liked Kitty, and was just being an asshole.

The second kiss had also been a dare, but by this time, John had left. Kitty'd said that Bobby didn't love Rogue, that he just loved challenges. Kiss me, she'd said, and prove you love her. And he still did.

But the third kiss had been a truth. He could kiss a girl and not die if she kissed him back, and he liked it. Too much to stop.

"You an' Kitty are close, right?" Rogue asked him.

Truth or Dare.


End file.
